


First Morning

by Rorynne



Series: Marvel One Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: You and Clint decide to fully enjoy the first morning you spend in his home.Clint Barton Bingo Fill: Morning





	First Morning

You groaned as sunlight filtered onto your face, rousing you from sleep. Your eyes fluttered open as you heard soft snoring in your ear. Yawning, you turned your head to see Clint, still fast asleep, curled around you as much as your bodies would allow.

You smiled at the sight of him, blonde whiskers reflecting the morning light that fell on his face, his lips turned ever so slightly upward into a gentle smile. There was no place you would rather be in that moment, wrapped in his arms for the entire morning. No doubt it would be a very easy thing to convince him to do.

You shifted your body, careful not to wake him, in order to face him more fully. He had never felt more totally yours than at that moment. No obligations to worry about. No world that needed saving. No missions. He was yours. Your Hawkeye. Your Clint. And you had no intention of sharing him with anyone this morning.

You reached a hand up to his head, burying your fingers in his hair. The smile ghosting his lips pulled wider as your fingertips twisted around the soft blond locks. Reflexively, he pulled you tighter to his chest, as if afraid he might lose something precious in his sleep. You smiled softly at his sleep-fueled action, you were enjoying the morning bliss far too much to even consider leaving his warmth.

You had no idea how long you stayed there like that, wrapped in the safety of his arms, focusing on the steady tempo of his heart and the slow, even pace of his breathing. Eventually, Clint began to stir, he moaned in pleasure at the sensation of you stroking his hair. “Mornin’ Sweetheart.” He mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

“You know,” You smiled up at him teasingly, making sure he could read your lips. “You snore in your sleep.” You didn’t actually care about his snoring, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to tease him about it. 

Clint raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Here I thought I tired you out too much to notice.” He nipped at the base of your neck, causing your pulse to quicken. “I’ll have to do better next time.” You tried to wiggle out of his grasp, giggling, but he held fast, refusing to let you go. “No, it’s too early.” He half whined at your poor escape attempt, pressing a kiss to your jaw.

You buried your face into his chest, shaking with laughter. You loved this, you loved him. You had jumped at the chance to spend the night with him and so far you had loved every second of it. “You’ve already slept most of the morning.”

He hummed, rubbing a calloused hand along your back. “I don’t sleep with my hearing aids in Baby. I need to see ya to understand ya.” Your face flushed at your mistake and you looked up at him sheepishly. It wasn’t often you saw him without his hearing aids, but you still felt bad for letting it slip your mind. His hand cupped your cheek as you looked up at him “There’s my Songbird.” He smiled down at you as your heart swooped, you would never get over the countless nicknames he had for you.

“I said you slept most of the morning.” You repeated, speaking slowly to aid his understanding. 

Clint shrugged, resting his forehead on yours. “It’s still too early to get out of bed.” He objected as his fingers traced invisible patterns on your skin.

“And why is it too early?” You challenged, fully prepared to agree with any reason he might give.

He kissed you gently, slowly, before pulling away, leaving you wanting more. “I haven’t told you I love you, for one.” His thumb brushed your cheek softly as he looked down at you like you were the world’s greatest treasure.

You bit your lip as you let your fingers lightly trace the scars on his chest. “And do you have any other reasons? Because it sounds like you just told me.” You countered with a mischievous smile. “If that’s your reason then I guess it’s time to get up now.” You sat up, pulling the covers off Clint in the process.

“Oh no you don’t,” Clint grunted, pulling you back down onto the bed in a flurry of blankets and giggles. He wrapped his arms around you, pinning you beneath him. “I could think of a few more reasons to stay in bed.” He said, nibbling at your earlobe as a rough hand brushed your hip.

You whimpered as he began to kiss along your jaw and down your neck, biting at the sweet spot at the base of your neck. “You are making a very compelling argument.” You groaned, fully aware he couldn’t hear you. He seemed to get the message, however, as you felt him smirk into your neck as he sucked a fresh mark into it. Your hands tangled in his hair as you pulled him into a needy kiss, teeth clashing in a desperate attempt to kiss him as deeply as you could.

It was well past noon before either of you got out of bed. You poked at the bacon in the pan as it cooked, a satisfied smiled plastered on your face. A too big purple T-shirt hid the countless love bites and hickeys on your skin. A strong arm wrapped around your waist and Clint rested his chin on your shoulder as you flipped a pancake. “You know, when you turned down a shower with me, I expected to come back to find you asleep, not cooking breakfast in my shirt.”

“Are you complaining?” You smirked, leaning into him. “I could just-” You stopped when you felt water drip onto your shoulder. You raised an eyebrow and turned your head to see Clint’s hair still sopping wet. “Really Clint?” You giggled, “Were you in too much of a rush to see me that you forgot to dry your hair?”

“Why waste the time if it’s gonna dry anyway?” He asked, shaking his head slightly, making water splatter onto your cheek.

You squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, “You’re gonna make me all wet!”

He pulled you closer, grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter, a large grin on his face. “Oh? You weren’t complaining about that earlier.” He joked, kissing your cheek. You swatted his arm playfully as he took a bite of the bacon. You could easily get used to days like this, lazy mornings, breakfast after noon, and a snuggly Clint clinging to your side.

“You’re incorrigible.” You said before stealing the last bite of bacon from his hand and popping it into your mouth.

“Hey!” He protested, “I resemble that remark.” You bit your lip to fight off another wave of giggled before pecking his lips as you put the last pancake on the serving plate. 

“Breakfast is ready, why don’t you go set some plates?” You instructed, picking up the plates of bacon and pancakes. 

He groaned in response, nuzzling into your neck, “I’d rather just stay here.” He said, reaching for another piece of bacon.

“Go!” You ordered with a laugh. Clint sighed dramatically, reluctantly leaving your side, giving you the chance to carry the serving plates to the table without dropping them. A crash sounded as you set the plates down. You looked up at Clint in bewilderment to see him trying to carry two filled coffee cups and a plate, a second plate laying shattered on the floor.

“Aw, plate, no…” He whined as you came to rescue the coffee cups from him.

“Coffee could have waited, Robin Hood.” You smiled, taking the coffee away from him with a kiss. “You wouldn’t be down a plate.”

Clint shook his head, “The plates could have waited.” He countered, making you laugh yet again. Yeah, you decided, you could definitely get used to this.


End file.
